Kakashi, Naruto
Vorgeschichte 150px|left|thumb|Überfall von Zabuza Nach dem Kampf gegen Gouzu und Meizu klärt Tazuna Team 7 darüber auf, dass er eine Brücke bauen will, die seine Heimatinsel mit dem Festland verbindet. Ein Geschäftsmann namens Gateau will dies aber verhindern. Deshalb ist auch mit weiteren Attentätern zu rechnen. Sein Land hätte eine B-Mission aber nicht bezahlen können, weshalb er diese Details verschwiegen hat, als er in Konohagakure um eine Leibwache bat. Trotz dieser Umstände entschließt sich Team 7, die Mission fortzusetzen. Auf dem Weg zu Tazunas Haus kommen sie durch einen Wald. Naruto, der fest entschlossen ist, Sasuke diesmal die Schau zu stehlen, interpretiert jedes Rascheln als Feind und wirft ein Kunai ins Gebüsch. Sie finden dort aber nur einen verängstigten Schneehasen. Dies macht Kakashi misstrauisch - da der Schneehase, obwohl Frühling ist, noch sein weißes Winterfell hat und deshalb wohl für das Jutsu des Tausches in Käfighaltung aufgezogen wurde. Tatsächlich fliegt im nächsten Moment ein Schwert in ihre Richtung und Kakashis Warnung kommt gerade noch rechtzeitig. Das Schwert rammt sich so nur in einen Baum. Auf dem Griff erscheint jetzt der Besitzer des Schwerts - Zabuza Momochi, ein Nukenin aus Kirigakure. Naruto will jetzt beweisen, dass er auch kämpfen kann und will Zabuza angreifen, doch Kakashi hält ihn zurück - er erklärt, Zabuza sei ein wesentlich gefährlicherer Gegner. Diesen will Kakashi allein übernehmen, während die anderen Tazuna bewachen sollen. Kakashi vs Zabuza 1. Runde 150px|left|thumb|Beschützt Tazuna! Kakashi zieht sein Stirnband hoch und offenbart sein Sharingan, von dem seine Teammitglieder bisher nichts wussten. Zabuza hingegen hat von Kakashi und seinem Sharingan anscheinend schon gehört und lässt sich davon nicht im geringsten einschüchtern. Er erklärt, sein Auftrag sei es, Tazuna zu töten, zieht sich gleich darauf auf die Oberfläche des nahe gelegenen Sees zurück, konzentriert sein Chakra und setzt Kirigakure no Jutsu ein. Es entsteht dichter Nebel und Zabuza verschwindet. Von Kakashi erfahren sie, wie gefährlich Zabuza tatsächlich ist. Er tötet seine Gegner so schnell und geräuschlos, dass man ihn erst bemerkt, wenn man schon tot ist. Der Nebel wird indes immer dichter, sodass Naruto & Co Kakashi bald nicht mehr sehen können. Auf einmal hört man die Stimme Zabuzas, der verschiedene Möglichkeiten aufzählt, sie zu töten. Kakashi konzentriert etwas von seinen Chakra, um den Nebel leicht aufzulösen, sodass die anderen ihn wieder sehen können. left|150px|thumb|Zabuza ist zu schnell 150px|right|thumb|Der Wasserdoppelgänger ist erledigt Sasuke ist schon durch Zabuzas Jutsu ziemlich eingeschüchtert, doch Kakashi versichert ihm, dass er sie alle mit seinem Leben beschützen werde. Allerdings steht auf einmal Zabuza zwischen Tazuna und den Genin. Kakashi greift ihn sofort mit einem Kunai an, während Tazuna, Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura schnell ausweichen, um den beiden nicht im Weg zu sein. Doch entpuppt sich dieser Zabuza nur als Wasserdoppelgänger - der echte Zabuza steht hinter Kakashi und durchteilt diesen mit seinem Kubikiri Bouchou. Doch auch dies ist nur ein Wasserdoppelgänger. Kakashi hat die Technik mit seinem Sharingan kopiert, steht nun hinter Zabuza und hält ein Kunai an dessen Hals. Er kündigt Zabuza nun das Ende an. Doch Zabuza lacht darüber lediglich. Denn der Zabuza, den Kakashi bedroht, ist ebenfalls nur ein Doppelgänger und der wahre Zabuza steht nun hinter Kakashi. Er will Kakashi wieder mit seinem Schwert erledigen, doch kann sich dieser gerade noch rechtzeitig ducken, wodurch Zabuza sein Schwert zunächst in den Boden rammt. 150px|left|thumb|Zabuza führt Suirou no Jutsu aus 150px|right|thumb|Kakashi ist gefangen Nach einem Tritt von Zabuza landet Kakashi im Wasser. Zabuza zieht sein Schwert aus dem Boden und rennt ihm hinterher. Doch muss er stehen bleiben, da Makibishi auf dem Boden liegen. Deshalb muss Zabuza ins Wasser springen. Als Kakashi wieder auftaucht, steht Zabuza hinter ihm und setzt Suirou no Jutsu ein. Kakashi ist nun in einer Wasserblase gefangen. Allerdings muss Zabuza für diese Technik mit seinem Arm die Wasserkugel halten, weshalb er Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu einsetzt und einen Doppelgänger erschafft, der sich um Tazuna & Co kümmern soll. Sasukes und Narutos Ablösung 150px|left|thumb|Sasuke in Schwierigkeiten Der Doppelgänger sagt den drei Genin, sie seien noch keine wirklichen Shinobi, sondern nur Kinder. Er lässt wieder mehr Nebel aufkommen und verpasst Naruto einen heftigen Kick, wobei sich dessen Stirnband löst. Anschließend tritt er auf das Stirnband. Kakashi trägt ihnen auf, mit Tazuna wegzulaufen, da sie keine Chance hätten, ihn zu besiegen, aber, solange Zabuza sich aufgrund des Wassergefängnisses nicht bewegen kann, die Möglichkeit hätten, zu fliehen. Doch Sasuke sieht dies anders, da Zabuza eh zu schnell ist, bleibt keine andere Wahl als zu kämpfen. Sasuke rennt auf Zabuza zu und wirft mehre Shuriken auf ihn, doch Zabuza wehrt diese mit seinem Schwert ab. Sasuke kommt nun von oben angesprungen und will ihn angreifen, doch Zabuza macht einen Schritt nach hinten, hält Sasuke fest und wirft ihn weg. Naruto bekommt beim Anblick von Zabuzas Kraft immer mehr Angst vor ihm und fängt an zu zittern und um sein Leben zu fürchten. 150px|right|thumb|Naruto findet neuen Mut Doch plötzlich fällt ihm die Wunde an seiner Hand wieder auf, die er sich selbst zugefügt hatte. Er erinnert sich daraufhin an Stationen aus seinem Leben, die ihn neu motivieren, nicht aufzugeben. Er rennt auf Zabuza zu, wird aber sofort wieder in Richtung seiner Teamkollegen geschleudert. Sakura ist wie Kakashi der Meinung, dass die Genin allein gegen Zabuza keine Chance haben und fragt ihn, was diese bescheuerte Aktion sollte, doch sieht sie dann, dass Naruto sich nur sein Stirnband wiedergeholt hat. Angeschlagen steht Naruto wieder auf, legt sein Stirnband an und sagt Zabuza, er solle sich den Namen Naruto Uzumaki gut merken. Daraufhin wendet er sich Sasuke zu und erzählt ihm - zur Verblüffung aller - er habe einen Plan und brauche Sasukes Unterstützung. Kakashi erinnert seine Schüler noch einmal daran, dass sie lieber verschwinden sollten und dass ihre Aufgabe ist, Tazuna zu beschützen, aber selbst dieser sagt nur, dass die drei Kakashi ja nicht hängen lassen können und ruhig weiter kämpfen sollen. 150px|left|thumb|Attacke der Schattendoppelgänger Von Kakashi und Zabuza erfährt man nun etwas über Zabuzas Vergangenheit, doch sofort danach greift dieser Sasuke mit einem Bodycheck an. Gleich darauf stößt Zabuza mit seinem Ellenbogen in Sasukes Magen. Er hält Sasuke mit einem Fuß am Boden fest, greift zu seinem Schwert und will ihn erledigen. Doch Naruto greift mit seinem Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ein, um Zabuza zu umzingeln. Jeder der Narutos holt ein Kunai raus und greift Zabuza im Sprung an. Sasuke nutzt dies, um sich erstmal zurückzuziehen. Zabuza versucht sich mit seinem Schwert zu schützen. Er schleudert mit seiner Kraft sämtliche Narutos weg. Doch Naruto hat schon einen neuen Plan und wirft Sasuke ein Fuuma-Shuriken zu. 150px|right|thumb|Aus dem Shuriken wird Naruto Sasuke hat Narutos Plan verstanden und fängt es auf. Er fächert das Shuriken auf und setzt Kage Shuriken no Jutsu ein. Zabuzas Wasserdoppelgänger ist davon nicht weiter beeindruckt. Sasuke springt in die Luft und wirft das Shuriken. Zabuza erkennt aber erst spät, dass das Shuriken nicht auf seinen Doppelgänger, sondern auf ihn selbst gerichtet ist. Dennoch fängt Zabuza das Shuriken problemlos mit seiner freien Hand. Darauf sieht er allerdings das zweite Shuriken, das im toten Winkel des ersten geflogen ist und das er nun nicht mehr aufhalten kann. Im letztem Augenblick springt er hoch, um dem Shuriken auszuweichen und gleichzeitig den Kontakt zu Kakashis Gefängnis nicht zu verlieren. Während Sakura nicht glauben kann, dass Zabuza der Attacke ausweichen konnte, scheinen Naruto und Sasuke nicht weiter beunruhigt. Denn das zweite Shuriken stellt sich nun als Naruto heraus, der sich schon vor Beginn dieses Angriffs verwandelt hatte und einen Doppelgänger den Plan hatte verkünden lassen. Naruto wirft nun ein Kunai auf Zabuza. Kakashi vs Zabuza 2. Runde 150px|left|thumb|Kakashi ist wieder dabei Um auszuweichen bleibt Zabuza nichts anderes übrig, als Kakashis Wassergefängnis loszulassen. Er will sich aber an Naruto rächen und das andere Shuriken auf ihn werfen. Doch Kakashi hält ihn mit seinem Handschuh davon ab. Er spricht Naruto, der ins Wasser gefallen ist, für seinen Plan ein großes Lob aus. Nun will er aber wieder selbst den Kampf übernehmen. Zabuza lässt alle Klingen des Shurikens zusammenfalten und drückt dann weiter auf Kakashis Hand, doch dieser schlägt das Shuriken weg. Zabuza und Kakashi machen nun beide einen Satz nach hinten um Abstand zu gewinnen. 150px|right|thumb|Synchrone Attacke Kakashi schaut sich Zabuza genau mit seinem Sharingan an, während sie nach hinten springen. Dann, als Zabuza landet, macht er mehrere Fingerzeichen hintereinander. Als Kakashi landet, macht er genau die selben Fingerzeichen, allerdings etwas schneller, um Zabuza einzuholen. Beide setzen nun Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu ein, wobei die beiden Wasserdrachen sich gegenseitig besiegen. Daraufhin kämpfen Kakashi und Zabuza - immer noch auf dem Wasser - mit Schwert und Kunai weiter. Zabuza kommt es inzwischen etwas komisch vor, dass Kakashi seine Technik nicht nur so schnell kopiert, sondern am Ende sogar zeitgleich damit ist. 150px|left|thumb|Alles ist synchron Wieder machen beide einen Sprung nach hinten und laufen im Kreis auf dem Wasser herum. Zabuza muss etwas herausfinden, deshalb hebt er auch noch einen Arm in die Luft und den anderen in Mundhöhe. Kakashi tut es ihm komplett gleich. Zabuza denkt darüber nach, was hier vorgeht; er ist sehr beunruhigt, da Kakashi jede seiner Bewegungen zeitgleich mit ihm selbst ausführt. Doch sogar angefangene Gedanken Zabuzas beendet Kakashi laut, weshalb Zabuza allmählich Angst bekommt, dass Kakashi sogar dasselbe denkt wie er bzw. dass er seine Gedanken lesen kann. Zabuza will sich aber nicht einschüchtern lassen und versucht stattdessen, Kakashi zu beleidigen. Doch als Kakashi den Satz gemeinsam mit ihm beendet, ist Zabuza endgültig fertig mit den Nerven. Er will nun Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu einsetzen, doch Kakashi ist sogar schon vor ihm mit der Technik fertig. Hakus Eingriff 150px|right|thumb|Zabuza am Boden 150px|left|thumb|Der Jagd-Ninja nimmt Zabuza mit sich Die dabei entstehende Wasserwelle reißt Zabuza mit sich. Er wird mehrere Meter weit weg gespült bis er gegen einen Baum prallt. Gleich darauf wird er von einigen Kunai in seine Arme und Beine, die Kakashi von einem Baum, auf dem er sitzt, geworfen hat, getroffen. Zabuza fragt Kakashi, ob er in die Zukunft sehen kann, dieser bejaht und kündigt Zabuzas Ende an. In diesem Moment wird Zabuza von einigen Wurfnadeln getroffen und fällt zu Boden. Diese Nadeln scheinen von einem Oi-Nin zu kommen, der Kakashi dafür dankt, dass dieser Zabuza besiegt hat und er ihn nun endlich töten konnte. Naruto kann es nicht fassen, dass ein fast gleichalter Junge Zabuza mit ein paar Nadeln geschlagen hat. Der Jagd-Ninja verabschiedet sich und nimmt Zabuza mit sich. Kakashi und die anderen wollen nun Tazuna zu seinem Haus bringen. Allerdings bricht Kakashi in diesem Moment wegen der Strapazen des Kampfes zusammen. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Narutos Kämpfe Kategorie:Sasukes Kämpfe Kategorie:Kakashis Kämpfe